From Dusk 'Til Dawn
by HappyNargles
Summary: Another fluffy one for Erika :D Klaine, perfectly innocent and cutesy. I really need to take a break from fluff and write the smut for Lexie. I'm going insane, not writing dirty things. Well, reviews are like butterfly kisses and rainbows.


Kurt sat on the couch, waiting and at the ready. He awaited the moment when his cell phone would vibrate in his hand with a message from Blaine, telling him he was here. He remembered just yesterday, when Blaine had given him the most beautiful smile, and asked him to accompany him to the Carnival in Sandusky. Of course he said yes. It was impossible to say no to a sweet face like his.

He wasn't looking forward to the disgusting scent of fried carnival food, or the smell of body odor. However, his beloved boyfriend would be a distraction from any of that. Or anything else, really. Just sitting there reminiscing, he could have sworn he caught a whiff of Blaine. He smelled sweet, but musky. Something he couldn't clearly describe as anything other than 'Blaine'.

He lay back, stretching out his long legs, covered with his tightest denim skinny jeans, and folded his slender arms which were covered by the pale blue sleeves of his button-down shirt. His mind cleared, and he closed his eyes for a moment. Just taking a moment to breathe. This moment was disrupted by the unexpected vibration of his phone, nearly giving him a heart attack. He sat up, moving his feet back to the floor, and checked his message.

Kurt smiled and shrugged into his grey pea coat and flung on his scarf on the way out the door. He stepped delicately down the path, crushing the dying leaves with a crunch where his feet fell on the way to Blaine's car. He grinned at him from the driver's seat as he opened the passenger side door and sat in his leather seat.

The drive to Sandusky was a talkative one. The conversation consisted mostly of each other. How they were going to have a great time, and how they loved each other. Finally, they found a place to park the car, and immediately fled to the source of the sound of screaming, laughing and music.

The carnival was almost exactly the way Kurt thought it would be like. There were a few striped tents, and dozens of rides. There had to be at least a hundred different games. There was a candy floss stand and a popcorn stand. What stuck out the most was the ridiculously gargantuan Ferris wheel. Close by, there was a terrifying looking rollercoaster with loops and corkscrews. That was the one thing he wanted to avoid above all else tonight.

Dusk shimmered in the air around them. Stars slowly faded into visibility, while the moon brightened by the second. The pink and pale sky was simply charming. As the two headed into the new atmosphere, they linked their arms close and stepped slow. They started the night with smiles.

Everything was lit and shining bright. Colors swirled past them quickly in a blur. The carnival was bright and everything screamed fun. It was like a child's dream. The air smelled of something sweet. Cologne?

Noise followed them everywhere they went. Toddlers and young children screamed and laughed with everyone. Sizzling rose from the grease that cooked the fattening food. There was the sound of the rides and games mechanisms working. Masked by all these other noises, was music, reduced to a faint and distant whisper.

As they walked past a particularly tacky set up, Blaine stopped dead in his tracks, with a grin. Kurt just looked at him, confused and curious. He stepped forth to the game of horse shoes and played skillfully.

Pick any one you want." Said the man behind the stand with a sincere smile. A smirk played on his lips as he reached for a rather large and fluffy stuffed baby penguin. Taking hold of the stuffed animal, he shoved it into Kurt's chest. "Now you have a baby penguin to share your sexual knowledge with."

Kurt tried to glare at him, recalling the memory of Blaine trying to teach him to be sexy after a certain musical number, but he failed and couldn't help but laugh. "I hate you." Blaine grinned, "No you don't."

Kurt linked their arms back together and they resumed their stroll through the suffocating crowd of the carnival. "You make it hard to." he told him. "Oh? How so?" He said with a small smile. "Because you're so damn perfect." Kurt said, looking into his lovely, warm brown eyes. Blaine's smile grew as he pressed a gentle kiss to the soft pale skin of his forehead. "So are you. In every way." Kurt's sensitive pink lips curved into a soft smile.

Kurt held his breath as they passed the heinous rollercoaster that he feared having to ride. They stepped closer and closer to the dreaded thing, and he was about to go insane. He let out his held breath with relief as the line by the gate was passed. Blaine hadn't noticed it; he won't have to worry about it.

His breath was held up in his chest yet again as he squeezed his baby penguin close. They were now walking dangerously close to another ride. One like the Drop Zone. He looked away from it nervously, hoping Blaine wouldn't decide to look over in its direction for whatever reason. Unfortunately for him, he did.

"Want to go on that one, there?" He asked. Kurt whimpered. "Come on, it'll be fun." he laughed. Kurt was almost whining as he shook his head quickly. Blaine just laughed at him, "Come on," he said as he pulled him into the line by their linked elbows. "You won't die, I promise." He chuckled. "You don't know that!" Kurt cried. "Don't be a child, now." He said unable to cease his smile. Kurt just pouted.

Anticipation boiled up inside him as the gates drew near. Honestly, he was scared. Rollercoasters just didn't sit well with him. By the time they had reached the gate, he was on the verge of imploding. Too soon, the people left their seats on the ride with wild hair and wide eyes, and stumbled out the exit gate.

Kurt was most definitely not ready, but he didn't voice this. He and Blaine took their seats and so did everyone else. He looked like a ghost. His face was white, and he looked shaken. Blaine just chuckled, "It's only a ride, it won't hurt." Kurt just bit down on his lip.

The giant machine started up, and the gears turned and ticked. Slowly they were being raised into the clear, open air. The higher they went, the easier it was to breath. The crowds no longer shoved and bumped and restricted. Kurt felt positively weightless. He wasn't exactly sure if he liked this feeling or not.

He thought they would have stopped going up by now, but there were still many yards to go. Blaine reached over to hold his trembling hand. Without warning, they were plummeting back down. Kurt held on to his baby penguin for dear life, burying his angelic face in its warmth. He heard a laugh from the shorter man, and he would have thrown him a look that sent daggers, if he wasn't so afraid to open his eyes.

They were all going back up again. He felt the height in his stomach. Gradually, he began to enjoy the journey up, but he hated the way back down. They were half way back up, now. "You're adorable." Blaine told him. Kurt whimpered. "You're fine," Blaine laughed.

They flew back down with rising speed one last time before the ride ended, and the machines got to rest. The bars in front of the passengers rose and set them free. Everyone slowly got up and attempted to regain their footwork as they stepped toward the exit gate. Kurt was wide eyed as he and his boyfriend joined the crowd leaving. His knees wobbled slightly as he walked and his stomach still felt weightless and almost nonexistent.

"Was that so bad?" Blaine asked. Kurt just swallowed. Blaine laughed at him again. "Okay. No more scary rides." He said. "Is the Ferris wheel okay with you?" Kurt considered this one. "Yes." he decided. Blaine smiled, "Good." and he curled an arm around his waist and pulled him close, letting him rest his head on his shoulder.

The Ferris wheel wasn't too far away. It was lit with small white glowing lights that illuminated the navy sky above. Kurt didn't hold his breath in this line. He actually liked Ferris wheels. Not much else. They were calm and slow, and the air was always crisp and cold at the top. Not to mention the breathtaking view.

His breathing was steady and even as he moved forward in line- actually looking forward to this one. Blaine held him close, the fuzzy penguin between them. They stood like this until the gatekeeper told them they could take their seat on the giant wheel. After a bit of moving up ever so slowly, waiting for other passengers to board, they were moving at a steady, calming pace.

The seat was cushioned with red. It was caged with thin bars of iron for safety, accented with radiating golden lights. It was a mellow, romantic atmosphere. It was perfect. Blaine slid closer so their thighs were pressed together, with a growing smirk. His eyes had softened, and were set on Kurt's. He was an angel. No mere human could possibly look so beautiful. His porcelain skin glowed, and his smile was naturally perfect. His soft oink lips were perfect. And his _eyes_ . His eyes were blue masterpieces streaked with green and silver. They were absolutely enchanting, made even more gorgeous with the company of his long eyelashes.

Kurt looked into his eyes, turning to face him. They seemed to burn with a special something. Something he couldn't explain, but it was wonderful and intensifying. When their faces became so close, he didn't know, but he didn't complain either. Blaine's hand rested on his denim clad thigh gently. He leaned closer with parted lips, and as did Kurt.

Blaine broke the space between their lips with grace. The kiss was smooth and sweet. Their breathes swirled together in the heat. Kurt added his tongue into the equation slowly, as if to ask if this was okay. Blaine removed the hand from his thigh and transferred it to the smooth skin of his cheek. He cradled his lovely face in his course palm as he slid his tongue between his lips.

It was not heated, or fast, or charged with hormones. This was only themselves, driven by their hearts. It slowly came to an end; "I love you, Kurt." he told him, still close. He smiled, "I love you too, Blaine." They held each other as they rose higher into the air, and began to sink back down to Earth. "How about we go down to the lake, just watch the sky together?" Blaine asked. "I'd love that." he replied.

Upon them being reunited with the ground, they made their way back through the roaring crowd and left the ecstatic atmosphere. They strolled alone, side by side to the beach. It wasn't so far, and they had time.

The water glimmered with light. The moon's reflection danced over the rippling surface as if it were a mirror. The sand was cool and the air was clear. They walked along the shore as it teased them with the tides. They stepped in comfortable silence with mellow minds and each other in their hearts. The moment was wonderful.

Kurt hugged the shorter man as he pressed their lips together. He rested his chin on his boyfriend's dark curls with closed eyes. Blaine nuzzled his nose in the crook of his neck with fluttering eyelashes.

"Will you be mine?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled. "I've always been yours." He felt the corners of his lips turn up against his neck. "And can I be yours?" he questioned. Kurt's smile grew. "For as long as you want to be mine."

Blaine kissed his neck, with arms around his waist. "Forever." This made Kurt grin uncontrollably. Butterflies were a bunch of bullshit. What he felt around him was indescribable. He was always so much happier with him, and Blaine made it obvious that he felt the same way.

Kurt walked him just a little farther from the shore to lie in the sand. The sand was in their hair and on their necks, but neither cared. The stars were shining bright and the moon glowed with something extra tonight. The Sandman crept toward them, forcing their eyelids to grow heavy. Kurt watched Blaine's eyelashes flutter and fall to his cheeks before he let his own fall shut.

He moved his head to Blaine's chest to fall asleep to the beat of his heart. His stomach felt warm when he realized their hearts beat together. The same rhythm, the same pace. It was a beautiful thought to think just before falling asleep.

Blaine looked at the glowing red backs of his eyelids, knowing the sun was coming up. His eyelids flicked open. He had fallen asleep on the beach, with Kurt's pretty little head resting on his chest. He wanted to get up to look at his gorgeous face, but at the same time, he didn't want to wake him. He waited a few moments until his eyes flew open, just in time for sunset.

Blaine grinned as he raised his head. He was beautiful. Angelic. Wonderful. Kurt smiled in return as he sat up. He sat up with him, still gazing into his eyes. The rising sun hit his skin just right. Kurt laughed, "My father probably isn't going to be happy with me returning home the next _day_." "Come on then" he smiled, "Let's go take you home"

They both stood with wobbling knees as they attempted to remember how to walk, Kurt still holding his stuffed penguin. They tried to go as slow as possible, not really wanting to leave each other. The sun reflected on the water with the sky. It turned the water vibrant shades of red, orange and pink.

The stars and moon have long left, but the memory of their perfect night was still fresh in their minds. The walk didn't last long enough. It felt short, not to either of their liking. Blaine started the engine of his car, while Kurt reached for his safety belt. The engine grumbled beneath them as they went on their way.

Much to their dislike, the ride didn't last long before they reached Kurt's house. The familiar home waited for him as they sat in the car, dreading the goodbye- as temporary as it was. Blaine walked him to the door, and to his bedroom. He kissed him one last time on the lips before he smiled and said "Bye, sweetheart. I'll see you soon."

He smiled, "Bye darling. See you." And with that, Blaine gave him one last sweet smile before he turned to go back to his car. Kurt backed up into his bed and slumped into its fresh comforters and pillows before slipping back into sleep, with his face buried in the grey baby penguin, his arms wrapped around it.


End file.
